Love no matter what gets in the way of it
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Jet and Sonic have been dating and Sonic kept something from Jet, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. Jet went out to find Sonic and was attack by a pack of wolves before a werehog had saved him. Why did it save him and why does it have the same eyes as Sonic? Who's this new enemy that these five along with Eggman have to go up against? Warning inside story. OC enemy.
1. Sonic and Jet dating?

Annie: I saw some Sonic x Jet stories out there and Sonic was on top.

Jet: Don't tell me...

Sonic:...That Jet is on top?

Annie: Yep! Enjoy!

Warning in this story: Male-pregnantness, swearing, fights, blood, lemon, yaoi

* * *

Morning (8:20 AM)

It was morning when he woke up and he looked at his clock and saw it was 8:20 in the morning. He shakes he head before he heard a small yawn from his chest and he looks down to his lover. Before he always challenges his lover all the time to beat them, but now...he is happy that Wave and Storm are fine with whom he is dating. He smiles at his lover before he gentile shakes his lover to wake them up and he got a small sound of moaning as his lover doesn't want to wake up when they are warm and comfortable were they are. He laughs gentile before he kissed them on the lip to wake them up and they kissed back now half awake. His lover looks at him with a sleepy glare as he looks at his lover whom is a little mad at him right now.

"Come on, it's time to wake up. Knuckles would walk in on us and get us up himself."

"I still want to sleep, Jet. You're warm and comfortable." His lover told him and they rubs their head on his chest while they were about to go back to sleep. Jet, the hawk, was blushing when his lover told him that, but he knows Knuckles and Knuckles will walk in like he did four days ago.

"Get up before Tails changed his mind on having chili dogs for supper as he told me that's what we're having tomorrow which is today." Jet knows his lover loves chili dogs as much as his lover loves him. His lover woke up fully after hearing the word 'chili dog' and looked up at Jet with their green eyes.

"Did he really mean it? Cause last time, he forgot about it and I got angry at him."

"Yes, she means it and Storm reminded her about last time and she really wants to make up for it." Jet told his lover as he kisses his lover forehead.

"O.K."

"Knuckles will be calling us to wake up in...three...two...one..." Jet counted down before...

"JET! SONIC! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Knuckles shouted up at them as last time he woke them up it was at 6:30 in the morning and Sonic almost put him in bed-rest as he nearly broke his arms and legs...Both of them. Jet got use to his shouting at him to come down to eat, but Sonic covered his ears has Knuckles shouted to loud and his ears hurt from it. Jet doesn't like his lover to be in pain and will have a talk with Knuckles about this.

"Sonic, are you O.K?" Jet was worried about his lover as Sonic only covers his ears if something or someone was to loud and the doctor Eggman took a look at his ear since he was there. Jet could still remember that day and how angry he was that he could do anything for his lover.

 _(Flash Back: four months ago)_

 _Sonic, Jet, Wave, Storm, Knuckles, Tails and Amy were stopping Eggman's evil plans again when Sonic heard a loud, yet to everyone else it was soo low they couldn't heard it, sound and he fall on his kneels with his ears covered by his hands in pain._

 _"AHHH!" Everyone saw Sonic on his kneels with his hands covering his ears._

 _"SONIC!" Amy shouted, but flinched when she heard him scream again._

 _"AHHH" Eggman showed up and landed his flying caftan down and got to Sonic first. Jet was angry that Eggman was near **HIS** Sonic, but when he saw Sonic lean on Eggman's chest still in pain he knew that something was wrong. Jet ran to Sonic and saw his ears were bleeding after carefully removing Sonic's hands from his ears._

 _"Sonic's ears are bleeding cause the loud sound he heard."_

 _"But there wasn't a sound at all." Tails said as he and the others got to Sonic._

 _"Not true. In my research on hedgehogs in the past as a child, I read that hedgehogs can heard things far away and their ears will twitch to where the sound is coming from. With Sonic here, it must of came from both ways and hit right at his ears. Cause the sound was so loud to his ears, it cause them to bleed." Eggman said as everyone was shocked by this and didn't know what to do._

 _"Is...Is there any we can do for him?" Tails asked._

 _"Only one thing: Keep him..." Points to Sonic._

 _"...Away from anything loud."_

 _"Would the sound in Future City hurt his ears?" Amy asked._

 _"No. As long as the sound isn't very loud, like what Sonic heard before he became like this, he should be fine there." Eggman said as Amy was happy with the answer she got._

 _"What was it that Sonic heard?"_

 _"Mon..."_

 _"Huh?" Jet streamed to had only heard him as Sonic mumbles a couple of words this time._

 _"Monster...Beast...Loud...Fighting...Ocean...Angry."_

 _"Monster? Beast? Loud? Fighting? Ocean? Angry?"_

 _"What do you mean, Boss?" Storm asked._

 _"That's what Sonic said, but it was mumbled. Guess it's because his ears still hurt."_

 _"Hmm, Did Sonic say 'Ocean'?" Eggman asked Jet._

 _"Yeah, and he even said 'Angry', 'Fighting'. No clue what that means."_

 _"My guess is that a ocean monster and an ocean beast are fighting for hunting spot or for the right to mate with a ocean female. Don't know if it's a monster or a beast female." Eggman said as everyone nods at that._

 _"Let's get his ears clean." Wave said before Eggman shakes his head._

 _"Bad move. Cause of the damage to his ears, cleaning them will or may hurt him even more."_

 _"He could take a bath and let the water take the blood out of his ears...If he doesn't mind that is." Jet said as everyone looks at him._

 _"It's a good idea and it is Sonic's choose as Jet did say 'If he doesn't mind'. Sonic?"_

 _"I'll...try."_

 _(Flashback ends)_

Jet is going to talk to Knuckles about this as he was there as well. Shadow had being coming over with the medicine that he could find in the store of Sonic, which Jet was grateful for, and he saw first hand after four months that loud noise hurt Sonic's ears and he went over-broad on the protection of Sonic as his older twin brother. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails were the first ones to find out about Jet and Sonic dating after Shadow had found out about Sonic's ears. Jet got scared of Shadow as he had threading Jet that if he hurts Sonic, he will hurt him and break his arms off. It took Sonic four hours to calm Shadow down enough that Shadow said 'Sorry' to Jet as he lost control of himself. Now Jet is worried that Sonic will lose his hearing if it get's any worse. Sonic nods his head once and tries to get up, but the pain in his head hurts and Jet ups him up before he brings him to the bathroom. Jet made sure that Sonic is O.K since Shadow and Tails started dating four weeks ago which means Shadow had moved in and is talking to Knuckles about the shouting to get them up. Jet carried Sonic down the stairs as it is Sonic's house, through Jet, Wave, Storm and Shadow were wondering how Sonic manage to keep a mansion clean all by himself when there is no one else living with him.

"Morning Boss. Morning, Sonic. I hoped you slept well." Knuckles said as Sonic smiles at him.

"I slept fine, thanks for asking and good morning to you as well. That goes for you too Shadow, Tails." Sonic said as Tails was finishing making breakfast while Shadow was getting Sonic's medicine ready for him.

"Hm." Sonic knows Shadow isn't a morning person, but he can't be rude to him.

"Morning Sonic, Jet." Tails said as he and Knuckles puts the last of the food down on the table.

"Sonic..." Shadow spook up after a ten minute quietness at the table.

"Hm? *Shallows his food* What is it, Shadow?" Sonic said after he shallows his food and looks at Shadow.

"As much as I want to give you your peace here as well as keep your privates about your home, but how did you keep this place clean for so long?" Shadow asked as Sonic looked a bit confused until it hit him.

"Oh! The mansion isn't mine. A friend, an old one, had lived here before and he gave it to me since I saved him and his family from a enemy that I was up against before I was up against Eggman, or as his youngest child would say Eggbrains, and I lived here since then." Sonic said as Jet laughs at what the child had called Eggman while Shadow smirks at the name.

"Sonic, you do know that Eggman has a IQ of three hundred. Right?" Tails said as everyone looks at Sonic shaking his head.

"Yes plus I got an IQ for over two point two million and don't ask why I didn't use it. I had to use my arms and legs more than my brains as I to fight off things that were bigger than my own body to live." Sonic said as he picks up his dishes and puts them in the sink before he left for his workshop, which no one knew about until the saw the sigh on the door, and everyone was shocked by this.

"Did he say..." Jet started, but couldn't finished what he was going to say.

"Yeah, he did." Shadow said as he looks at the door that Sonic went through.

"But...I thought he had a family. He did say Tails is his brother." Jet said as Shadow looks at Jet.

"That's because they knew each other and Tails sees Sonic as a older brother even if they aren't purely related to each other." Shadow said as Jet thought of it.

"I never heard of it before. Guess I have lots of learning to do again." Jet said as Shadow nods his head.

"What do you thing he's doing in there?" Tails asked as he hears bubbling sounds coming from the room.

"No clue." Knuckles said.

"Me neither." Shadow said.

"I think it's best if we leave him be when he's down there. He could be making something for his broad." Jet says as everyone nods their heads. That night was a full moon and Sonic was about to leave the house after he had eating dinner, but Jet stops him right at the door.

"Where're you going?"

"I was just going for a walk. I'll come back." Sonic told Jet.

"You better come back cause I don't like it when you're gone to long." Jet said as Sonic looks at Jet.

"You got it." Sonic said as he kisses Jet on the lips and leaves the house. Jet get's worried as the clock says 11:30 at night and Sonic should of been back by now.

'Something is wrong.' Jet thought before he left his and Sonic's room and went outside to find Sonic. Jet was looking for Sonic for thirty minutes and hadn't found him yet.

"Where is Sonic?" Jet said, but heard something in the bushes and saw a whole pack of wolves come out and Jet was in the middle of the whole pack.

"Fuck!" Jet sweared out loud and a wolf had jumped on top of Jet and Jet moved from under him, but the wolf bite his leg and Jet kicked the wolf in the face making the teeth in his leg to leaves scares. a other wolf was about to attach and kill Jet if a beast didn't save his life, but the beast was a...

"Werehog?!" Jet said shocked and the werehog had started to kill the wolves and Jet thought he heard:

"Mate...Must...Save...GRRR!" from the werehog. The werehog got some wounds on him and they look bad, but the Werehog doesn't seem to be looking at them, all it cares about his saving Jet's life. The werehog had killed all the wolves in the area before turned to Jet and saw that Jet is hurt.

'Shit, I got hurt when looking for Sonic, not to forget the wounds I got of that wolf!' Jet thought and the werehog moves to Jet.

"Fuck!" Jet mumbles under his breath as the werehog smells him and smells his own scent on Jet as Jet panics on the inside to keep the werehog from hurting him. Jet felt a tongue on his cheek and saw the werehog looking at him with...

"Green eyes? Sonic?" Jet asked as the werehog rubs his head on Jet's chest and face while wagging his tail in happiness. Sonic picked up Jet and ran to the house in the backyard and pulled out blankets out with some pillows and landed Jet down before he curled around Jet to keep him warm. Jet turn onto his side and fall asleep with Sonic keeping him warm all night along. When Jet woke up, he saw Shadow, Knuckles and Tails, but what he saw was worse: Sonic was covering his ears from the banging that Shadow was doing.

"Stop!" Jet jumped onto Shadow's back and pushed him down.

"Hey, what's the..."

"Sonic, are you O.K?" Jet ran to the werehog and looked at his ears.

"Wha..." The sun came up and Sonic went back to normal, but still holding his ears. Jet saw scares were on him and realized that they were from saving him form the wolves.

"Sonic..." Jet called.

"Jet..." Sonic answered back.

"Come on, up you go." Jet said as he helps Sonic into his house. The others followed as they had saw the werehog turn into Sonic, their friend and brother. Tails went into Sonic's workshop and found out that Sonic was making a cure for himself to get rid of the werehog curse to live a normal life, but he could't find all the stuff for it. Jet cleans all of Sonic's wounds after a good bath with him in it to let Sonic rest against. Shadow had came into the bathroom with towels and medicine for Sonic's wounds as he felts bad at what he did to Sonic. Knuckles was making breakfast with Tails to get Sonic make to normal while Shadow stayed in his and Tails's room for the rest of the day.

* * *

Annie: Yes, I mad a WereSonjet and a Shadow x Tails in this story.

Sonic: Why make my ears hurt?

Annie: I'll be explaining that in chapter two.

Jet: I like so far, but the wolf biting me on the leg I didn't.

Annie: Sorry, but how was Sonic going to save you if he didn't smell your blood?

Jet: Point taking.

Shadow, Tails and Knuckles: See you later.


	2. Lemon Scene

Annie: Chapter two.

Jet: How did Sonic become a Werehog?

Sonic: Don't tell me...

Annie: You got it, the new enemy had caught you and did things to you.

Warning in this story: Male-pregnantness, swearing, fights, blood, lemon, yaoi

* * *

*Lemon scene*

Sonic and Jet were kissing each other before Jet went to squeeze Sonic's butt as Sonic moans into the kiss making Jet smirk as he deepens the kiss even more. Jet moved his other free hand down Sonic's back spikes and he made Sonic shiver at the move as he moans again. Sonic was liking the way Jet was touching him and touch Jet on the chest before he twisted a nipple and Jet moaned in the kiss, shocked by what Sonic did. Sonic had broken the kiss as he smirks at Jet before Jet had a more devil-like smirk on his face and pushed one finger into Sonic's butt.

"Ah!" Sonic was surprised by the move that Jet did. Jet had moved the finger a couple of times trying to find the spot inside Sonic and Jet added one more finger before Sonic had tears in his eyes as he felt pain.

"It hurts." Sonic said as Jet licks the tears away.

"Sorry, Sonic. Are you O.K?" Jet asked as he didn't want to cause pain to Sonic after what Sonic did to save his life. Sonic nodded his head and Jet continued with scissors movement coming in and out of Sonic until...

"AH! There! Hit it again! Ah!" Sonic moaned and Jet hit that spot again countesses as he makes Sonic a moaning mess. Jet added one more finger and Sonic moaned a bit in pain, but he got use to it as Jet hits that spot again.

"Jet...Hurry, please. I need you inside me." Sonic said as he got Jet a lot harder.

"Are you sure, Sonic? I don't want to hurt you." Jet said as he doesn't want to hurt Sonic. Sonic whispers into Jet's ears and that is when Jet lose it.

"Fuck me like no tomorrow and make me yours." Jet pulled his fingers out and entered Sonic fast all the way in making Sonic full.

"Mmm, Jet." Sonic said as Jet waits for Sonic to get use to him being inside him as this is the first time they this far. Sonic moved himself up and down as he let Jet know he is ready for him to move. Jet put his hands on Sonic's hips and moved him up and down.

"Ah, Jet! More! Ah!" Sonic moaned as he rocks his hips to Jet's thrusts and both Jet and Sonic moaned at that. Jet had moved to Sonic being on his back yet not fully in the water as Sonic's arms are wrapped around Jet's necks and his head is near Jet's neck.

"You O.K, Sonic?" Jet asked as he doesn't know if Sonic is O.K with this pose.

"Yeah, I'm O.K. Just warn me when we're changing poses, O.K?" Sonia said as Jet nods his head which Sonic can see before Jet thrusts into Sonic again hitting the same spot again and again making Sonic an moaning mess. Sonic wrapped his legs around Jet's hips to get Jet deeper into him as he moan more and is holding on to Jet a bit more tighter. Jet was close like Sonic was as Jet thrusts faster as he can.

"Ah, Jet!" Sonic said as he cums on their chest and stomach while Jet cums inside Sonic making him moan from being fulled. Jet slowly turn Sonic on all fours before he thrust again into Sonic.

"Ah, Jet! Ah!"

"Sorry, Sonic. But I can't stop myself." Jet said before he bit Sonic on the back of the neck marking him as his and his alone. Sonic moans as Jet thrusts in and out of him while Jet touches him underwater making him moan a bit more louder than before.

"Jet, I can't last long! Ah!" Sonic said as he is close to cumming again.

"Ah, me too Sonic. Ah!" Jet said before he cums inside Sonic again and Sonic cums in the water. Jet pulled out of Sonic making him whim from him not being inside him anymore. Jet pulled sonic on to his lap and had Sonic face him as he puts their lower halves together before he starts to rub making them both moan as Sonic kisses Jet on the lips. Jet rubs faster and Sonic broke the kiss as he moans with his lips closed as he rocks back and forth making Jet moan as well.

"Jet, I'm...Mmm!"

"Me too Sonic! Ah!" Both Jet and Sonic cums together getting the water dirty. Both of them were panting and Sonic looks tired as he almost fall asleep on Jet's chest as Jet moves Sonic to have his back to his chest after Jet cleans the cum off of his feathers. Jet cleans both of them before he got both of them out ant put the medicine on Sonic's wounds.

* * *

Annie: And that's chapter two.

Unknown character: This is must better then in your other stories.

Jet and Sonic: Who are you?!

Annie: Ah, Muraku Houjou?! What are you doing here?!

Muraku: the other Danball Senki Wars stories. I was wondering if you are going to do them or not.

Annie: Yes, when all the ongoing stories are done! Now, go back to your show as you have a mission to stop Arata from taking a piece of land from you.

Muraku: Right! *Leaves*

Annie: Sorry about that, you two.

Jet and Sonic: Right. Ja ne.


	3. Lemon Scene (Shadow and Tails)

Annie: Chapter three.

Jet: Who's the new enemy?

Sonic: Don't tell me...

Annie: No, it's not as Eggman helped you remember?

Sonic: Oh, right.

Warning in this story: Male-pregnantness, swearing, fights, blood, lemon, yaoi

* * *

*Lemon scene* (Shadow and Tails version)

Tails went into his and Shadow's room when he saw Shadow sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. Tails knew why, but asked to help Shadow let go of it.

"Hey, Shadow. Are you alright?"

"No, Tails! I'm not alright! I hurt Sonic and I know he won't forgive me!" Shadow shouted at Tails before he put his face back into his hands. Tails walked to him before pulling Shadow's head into his stomach, shocking Shadow by the move.

"Sonic doesn't hate you. He thought you were going to take Jet away from him as you almost got Jet away from him. Sonic attack you because of that." Tails said as Shadow looks up at his face.

"Sonic loves you like a twin older brother and you know it." Tails said before he kissed Shadow on the lips. Shadow deepens the kiss and Tails moans before Shadow pulls Tails onto his lap which Tails used to wrap his tails around Shadow's waist. Shadow had moved them onto the bed more and Tails is on the bottom with Shadow on top of him as they broke the kiss. Shadow surprised Tails by licking one of his nipples as Tails has getting back his breath.

"Ah!" Tails was surprised by the move that Shadow did. Shadow had put an finger inside Tails making him moan and letting him get use to it before he moved the finger a couple of times trying to find the spot inside Tails and Shadow added one more finger before Tails had tears in his eyes as he felt pain from the second finger.

"It hurts." Tails said as Shadow licks the tears away. Tails looked up at Shadow and saw worry for the young fox kit.

"Are you O.K?" Shadow asked as he didn't want to make Tails feel pain. Tails nodded his head and Shadow continued with scissors movement coming in and out of Tails until Tails screamed and moaned loudly.

"AH! There! Hit it again! Ah!" Tails moaned and Shadow hit that spot again countesses as he makes Tails a moaning mess under his touches. Shadow added one more finger and Tails moaned a bit in pain, but he got use to it as Shadow hits that spot again.

"Shadow...Hurry, please."

"Hurry what?" Shadow asked as Tails looks him straight in the eyes.

"I need you inside me." Tails said as he got Shadow a lot harder then he was before.

"Are you sure, Tails?" Shadow asked as Tails whispers into Shadow's ears and that is when Shadow lose it.

"Fuck me like no century had ever passe and make me yours." Shadow had pulled his fingers out and entered Tails fast all the way in making Tails full to the hitch.

"Mmm, Shadow." Tails said as Shadow waits for Tails to get use to him being inside him as this is the first time they had ever went this far. Tails rocked himself on Shadow as he let's Shadow know he is ready for him to move. Shadow put his hands on Tails's hips and moved him on him.

"Ah, Shadow! More, more! Ah!" Tails moaned as he rocks his hips to Shadow's thrusts and both of them moaned at that. Shadow had moved to Tails being on his lap as Tails's arms are wrapped around Shadow's necks and his head is near Shadow's neck.

"Are you O.K in in pose?" Shadow asked as he doesn't know if Tails wants to be in this pose.

"Yeah, I'm O.K. Just warn me when we're changing poses, O.K?" Tails said as Shadow nods his head which Tails can see before Shadow thrusts into Tails again hitting the same spot again and again making Tails a moaning mess. Tails pushed Shadow down and started to ride him as he wrapped his tails around Shadow's legs to keep them out of the way. Tails moaned as Shadow hits the same spot deep inside him and Shadow moans at the new pose they are in. Shadow had removed Tails off of him and out him in doggy style posed and thrust back into Tails as Tails moaned much louder then he did before as Shadow keeps thrusting into him. Tails's tails moved to Shadow's nipples and started to rub them making Shadow moan at the action that Tails just did. Shadow went more deeper into Tails as he moan more and is holding on to the sheets a bit more tighter. shadow was close like Tails was as Shadow thrusts faster as he can.

"Ah, Shadow!" Sonic said as he cums on their bed while Shadow cums inside Tails making him moan from being fulled. Shadow slowly moved Tails back onto his lap before he thrust again into him at a fast paste

"Ah, Shadow! Ah!"

"Sorry, Tails. But I can't stop myself." Shadow said before he bit Tails on the back of the neck marking him as his and his alone. Tails moans as Shadow thrusts in and out of him while touching him making him moan a bit more louder than before.

"Shadow, I can't last long! Ah!" Tails said as he is close to cumming again.

"Ah, me too Tails. Ah!" Shadow said before he moves Tails onto his back and thrust even more faster as he brings Tails closer than before. Tails cums onto their chest while Shadow cums inside Tails again Shadow pulled out of Tails making him whim from him not being inside him anymore as he gives Shadow the longing look making Shadow chuckle at him. Shadow pulled Tails on to his lap and had Tails face him as he puts their lower halves together before he starts to rub making them both moan as Tails kisses Shadow on the lips. Shadow rubs faster and Tails broke the kiss as he moans with his lips closed as he rocks back and forth making Shadow moan as well.

"Shadow, I'm...Mmm!"

"Me too Tails! Ah!" Both Shadow and Tails cums together getting their chest dirty even more as they get over the pleasure they got. Both of them were panting and Tails looks tired as he almost fall asleep on Shadow's chest as Shadow moves Tails back on the bed and left to their bathroom to get a wet rug to clean them up with. Shadow came back and cleaned them both up and had changed the sheets as they were to dirty to sleep, or nap in for Tails that is, as Shadow moves Tails back to the clean sheet bed before he clawed into the bed. Tails moved his head onto Shadow's chest and fall asleep as Shadow wraps a arm around him to make him more comfortable. Shadow had a smile on his face as Tails ribs his face o his chest fur with a smile on his face. Shadow kissed Tails on the forehead and went into dream world along with Tails and both of them didn't wake up 'til lunch time.

* * *

Annie: And that's chapter three.

Unknown character: This is must better then in your other stories.

Shadow and Tails: Who are you?!

Annie: Ah, Endou-san?! What are you doing here?!

Endou-san: The IEGo story. I was wondering if you are going to finish it or not.

Annie: No, cause I didn't get any new review for it plus I can't do the space season one as that's going to be hard to do. So I'm going to end it there.

Endou-san: Oh, O.K. Nice working with you. *Leaves*

Annie: Sorry about that, you two.

Shadow and Tails: Right. Ja ne.


	4. Being parents! Knuckles and Rouge!

Annie: Chapter four.

Jet: Who's the new enemy?

Sonic: Don't tell me...

Annie: No, it's not as Eggman helped you remember?

Sonic: Oh, right.

Warning in this story: Male-pregnantness, swearing, fights, blood, lemon, yaoi

* * *

Sonic and Jet's room... (a month later)

Jet wakes up with Sonic on his chest sleeping as he smells Knuckles making breakfast with Tails while Shadow is reading the newspaper. Jet looks at the time and saw it was 9 in the morning which shocked him as he is now use to Tails coming in after knocking at the door to wake them up.

"Sonic, it's time to wake up." Jet says as he shakes Sonic gentile as Sonic wakes up before he goes to the bath to throw up and do his busyness. Jet started to worry about Sonic as every morning, Sonic would throw up and would take longer naps. Not including the emotion swings that Sonic keeps getting and boy did he freak out as sonic almost killed Shadow in a spear fight to keep them in fit and health. Jet has been looking through the library to find out what is wrong and found no luck, but he did get some help from Wave and Amy as both told him it means whoever he is dating is pregnant and that got him worried to the every bone in his body and the worry signs are huge: _**SONIC IS PREGNANT!**_ Jet told Knuckles, Shadow and Tails and Tails said he knew about it as he is in the same boat making Shadow pass out which made Knuckles laugh at Shadow.

"But...what about the cure that Sonic been trying to make? He may give birth joining the full moon." That got Shadow awake and they try to make a plan for it: Shadow would do the cure and Knuckles would keep an eye on Sonic and Tails for Jet and Shadow.

"But what will Jet do?" Tails asked as everyone turns to Jet.

"Joining the full moon, Sonic knows who I am and will not attack me." Jet said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm going to be with Sonic joining every full moon." That when the chaos started as Knuckles, Shadow and Tails try to think him out of it.

"No, I won't think out of it as I to be there for him even through the full moon." Jet said before he left the room and went to see Sonic. Sonic was asleep when Jet opened the door and Jet clawed into the bed before Sonic laid his head onto Jet's chest and fall into a deeper sleep. Jet fall asleep with him and he stayed with Sonic for the rest of the day as Tails and Shadow though of the cure.

"Sonic had found everything, but two." Shadow said as he looks at Tails.

"What are they?" Tails was scared to know what they are.

"the blood of the werehog and I know Sonic couldn't hurt himself plus Jet couldn't let anything happen to Sonic. The second one is the blood of the mate, but with a problem." Shadow said as Tails was even more scared.

"What?"

"Jet is a hawk and Sonic is a hedgehog. So..." Shadow stopped there as Tails eyes widen to the point where they will pop out of his head.

"Your blood would have to be used." Tails know Jet won't like this and wouldn't allow it. Shadow nods his head at that and was trying to find a way to tell both Sonic and Jet about this without them flipping out at the same time. Knuckles was making lunch when Rouge the bat, his girlfriend, showed up and helped him finish making lunch.

"Rogue, what do you think of me? And I mean in a more personally way." Knuckles was going to asked Rogue to marry him, but was scared to ask as they have been dating for six years.

"All I see is a: sweet, kind, caring hearted person who worries for his friends and family, someone who is good at their job and is the most lovable person in their own way. Why do you ask?" rogue said as Knuckles gets on one kneel and brings out a ring with ten different jewels on it and Rouges was speechless at the site of the ring.

"Rogue, the bat. I know I'm not the type of person to be romantic out there, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my life partner for the rest of my life. Rouge, you are my woman, my heart, my master emerald, my life and most importing thing of all: my reason to live. What I'm trying to say in these words are: Rouge the bat, will you marry me and by my wife?" Knuckles said as Rogue was really shocked until she heard the words: "my master emerald" and she hugged him tight while saying yes over and over with tears coming out of her eyes as Knuckles holds her close to his body as Rouge cries on his chest. Tails heard Rouge crying and when he went to see what was wrong, he saw Knuckles with a ring in a bow, he's on one kneel and Rouge is crying on his chest with him hugging her.

'So, Knuckles asked her to marry him? I'm happy for them.' Tails thought before he left them be and went back to Shadow to know a way to tell Jet and Sonic about the cure. Sonic woke up at 12:30 PM and saw Jet with both of his arms wrapped around his body to keep him safe and to keep him warm.

"Jet, it's time for lunch." Jet woke up and both of them went down stairs to eat lunch when they saw Shadow trying to kill Knuckles with Rogue and Tails trying to calm him down with Knuckles trying to stay away from Shadow. Sonic went up to Shadow and punched him straight in the face before Rouge went to check on her lover.

"Shadow the fucking hedgehog, what is fucking wrong with you?! You could of fucking killed him! Fucking hurting him is one thing, but fucking killing him is another fucking thing! If I fucking catch you trying to fucking kill Knuckles again, I'll fucking kill you myself and than bring you fucking back to fucking kill you again over and fucking over again!"

'I knows a angry pregnant woman is scare, but Sonic just made those weman look like a mother cat cause a angry, furies, rage pregnant Sonic is like facing a grizzly bear mother combined with a time limit bomb before it goes boom and I don't want to go up against that thank you.' Shadow thought as he nods his head and told Tails want he had just thought and Tails was scared as well. Rouge moved in as the Master Emerald is in the mansion in a safe with the chaos emeralds inside as well. Shadow stays away from Knuckles to keep Sonic from shouting at him as they ate lunch together before Shadow pulled Jet away from Sonic with Tails pulling Sonic away from Jet.

"Tails?" Sonic asked.

"The cure needs two more things, but Jet won't let it helping. The first thing is to get the blood of a werehog, which Jet won't allow anyone to hurt you and the second thing is the blood of the mate, but the problem is Jet is a hawk and your're a hedgehog." Sonic doesn't like it.

"But Shadow did find something out." Tails said hoping to get Sonic to smile.

"What is it?!" Sonic said as he shakes Tails like a rage doll which Shadow and Jet stops.

"It said: 'If mate is from a different kind, then the blood of a sibling must be used.' Sonic, you see me as a sibling."

"And it said sibling, flesh and blood sibling." Sonic said as he realized the cure won't help him.

"There's one more thing." Shadow said as all three looked at Shadow.

"I can make something that can make me be you're flesh and blood brother."

"DO IT!" Shadow back away from Sonic by four feet as Sonic had just shouted at him. Jet knew what that means: Sonic will have red eyes.

"But, would Sonic's eyes change to red?"

"No, it won't as the Doctor is going to help me with it." Shadow said before he left to ask Eggbrain to help. Jet and Sonic went for a walk in the backyard, but another hedgehog showed up and Sonic doesn't like him.

"Scourge the hedgehog."

"Sonic, it's nice to see you again. Hmm? Who's he?" Scourge was a dark green hedgehog and he sees Sonic as nothing, but a sex partner.

"I'm his mate and I want you away from Sonic." Jet said as Scourge laughs at him.

"Mate? Yeah right."

"It's true and I want you away from my home." Sonic said as he feels the werehog is angry at Scourge and wants to kill him.

"Your home? You don't have a home." Scourge said as he went to take Sonic away form Jet, but Sonic growled at Scourge.

"What the?"

"Curse. Werehog curse." Jet said as Sonic hides behind him.

"Like I'll believe that!" Scourge attacks Jet as Jet moves them away from Sonic so he doesn't get hurt. Scourge kicks Jet in the stomach before doing a right hook at Jet's head. Jet kicked Scourge's legs from under him and then did a punch to his stomach. Scourge got up and did a double punch to Jet's chest then sent a kick to Jet's stomach. Sonic saw the full moon and went in front of Jet shocked both Jet and Scourge with his actions.

"Sonic, what are you..."

"Full moon." Was all Sonic said before he changed into the werehog and Scourge got scared before the werehog attacked him and killed him. Jet saw that Scourge had a dagger and Sonic is hurt. Jet used a jar to collect Sonic's blood from his werehog form. Jet got the lid to the jar out before he put it on top of the jar before he put it inside his bag just in time before Sonic turns to him.

"Hey, boy." Jet said before werehog Sonic licks Jet's check and made him laugh. Jet curled into Sonic and fall asleep as Sonic wraps his arms around Jet to keep him warm. Jet was so warm that he didn't wake up until the afternoon and when he did wake up, he saw Sonic's head on his chest with his fingers going through his chest fur fully awake.

"Hey." Jet called out and Sonic looked up at Jet.

"Hey. I guessed you got some of the blood, then?" Sonic asked as Jet nods his head.

"Yeah, Shadow found as and the dead body of Scourge. Tails was with him and he got the bag away from me while shadow Chaos Control us back home. Knuckles must of been the person that put us in bed to rest." Jet said as Sonic nods his head. Both heard a knock at the door and saw Rouge come in with food for them.

"Hey, honeys. I got you some food since Sonic is feeding for more then one person."

"Um...Rouge?" Sonic called out."

"Yes, Sonic?" Rouge asked as she looks at him.

"How many am I having?" Jet was wondering why Sonic was asking.

"Shadow used a chaos emerald to see how the baby is doing and found out you are pregnant with double twins: two hedgehogs and two hawks which got him a bit confused about that." Rouge said before she left the room leaving a shocked Sonic and Jet in the room from her words.

"WHAT?!" Was what could be heard in the mansion as Rouge, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles heard both Sonic and Jet shouted out.

"You told them, didn't you?" Shadow said as he looks to Rouge.

"Yep!~ What's the point of hiding it from them?~" Rouge said as Shadow shakes his head at his team mate. Knuckles and Tails was scared that Sonic wouldn't make it while giving birth.

"May be a C-cut would keep Sonic from dying?" Tails thought out loud which made Rouge, Shadow, Sonic and Jet look at him and Knuckles.

"It make sense to do that since Sonic may not live while giving birth to his and Jet's children. We should ask first before we ell the doctor how we want Sonic to give birth." Knuckles said as Sonic was scared to go on while Jet holds his hands tightly.

"Tails, Knuckles." Shadow said as both turned to Shadow and saw both Sonic and Jet were down stairs as they had just finished their lunch.

"What you said may be true and asking Sonic how he what's to give birth is a good idea, but have you thought of telling us when you have asked a doctor to come over?" Shadow asked.

"The doctor doesn't come here, we go to the doctor." Knuckles said as Shadow nods his head. they left to go to the doctors the next day and the doctor knows Tails as she brings food to his old home before he told her he is living with a friend.

"Hello, Tai-tai. How are you?" The doctor asked as Tails told her how he was.

"Um, excuse me." Shadow asked as the doctor looks to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"How do you know my mate?" Shadow asked as he was never told about her before.

"Oh! Haha, Tails has been under my care since he was little as I knew his parents. Shame that they died before he was brought into this world. Good thing I looked after him since that day and I didn't mind looking after him. It was so cute when he tried to fly with his tails at the age for four." Tails blushed at as Shadow laughs at it.

"I see."

"I forgot to say my name, how rude of me. My name is Doctor Paul, but you can call me Pannie if you like since that's my first name." Doctor Paul said as she looks over Sonic and Tails before she became shocked.

"Did you have a doctor check on Tails before coming to me?" Doctor Paul said as she looks at Shadow.

"No, I did the checking myself as I used the chaos emerald to do that since the baby wasn't moving around and Tails was scared." Shadow said as Doctor Paul nods her head.

"Well, Tails is pregnant with six babies and I think with both of them being pregnant with more than one baby, they should have a C-cut to get the babies out of them to keep them from dying." Doctor Paul said as Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic and Jet were shocked from what she said. Sonic and Tails choose the C-cut then giving birth which Doctor Paul was happy about as she doesn't want to lose her little Tai-tai. Jet, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge had a hard time for the pass month as Sonic and Tails been in fights for the pass month with blood on them making their mates worried about them. Jet didn't know how, but Jet got pregnant by Sonic when he was in his werehog form and is carrying six inside him. Doctor Paul was shocked by this and saw double triples: three hedgehogs and three hawks making Jet faint from the news. Jet will be having a C-cut as well to keep him safe from dying as he doesn't want Sonic to raise ten children by him self.

* * *

Annie: And that's chapter four.

Unknown character: Hey ya there, Annie.

Shadow, Tails, Jet and Sonic: Who are you?!

Annie: Ah, Jiraiya-san?! What are you doing here?!

Jiraiya-san: I was just wondering if you're chapter for the Naruto story is done or not.

Annie: No, cause I have to wait for my Beta reader, yes I got a Beta reader, to finish with the editing to it before I can post the chapter.

Jiraiya-san: Oh, O.K. *Leaves*

Annie: Sorry about that, you guys.

Shadow, Tails, Jet, Sonic: Right. Ja ne.

Knuckles: See ya later and don't do a sex scene with me and Rouge.

Annie: Fine. There will be a lemon scene for werehog Sonic x Jet for this before the enemy shows up. I just can't steam to come up with any names for the new enemy. Can I ask my readers a favor of coming up with some ideas for a name of the new enemy? They have until the lemon scene is done.


	5. Lemon Scene (Werehog Sonic x Jet)

Annie: Chapter five.

Jet: What this lemon scene about now?

Sonic: Don't tell me...

Annie: Yes, you in you're werehog from doing Jet. Through this would be the first time doing it like that as a werehog's manhood, I think...I don't know if it's true or not, would be more bigger than a normal sized one.

Sonic: Oh, fuck.

Jet: You can say that again. I wouldn't be able to walk straight again for weeks!

Annie: Sorry.

Warning in this story: Male-pregnantness, swearing, fights, blood, lemon, yaoi

* * *

In the forest...(After Werehog Sonic had killed Scourge)

Jet woke up when he felt Sonic lick his cheek and was confused until he felt himself being picked up and brought close to Sonic's chest.

"Sonic?" Jet asked before he got a tongue licking his lips shocking him enough to opening his mouth for the tongue to go into it making him moan. Jet felt hot all over his body and knew that Sonic was it heat, but not the way Jet knows as Sonic is seme in this make-out. Jet tries to fight the tongue to win against Sonic, but Sonic had his hands roaming Jet's body making it harder for him to fight back the tongue in his mouth. Sonic had moved into a more comfortable spot to mate with Jet as Jet was confused on why Sonic is dominating him when Sonic likes to be on the bottom.

"S-S-Sonic..." Jet moaned as Sonic licks Jet's nipples with his tongue as Jet moans louder than before as he is the one on the bottom this time. Sonic keeps licking until his tongue got to Jet's cock (I'll be starting to use that word in some threats I got planned out for this story) as it peeks out from in between Jet's legs. Jet had moaned from the touch of the tongue on his cock before he pushed Sonic's head down to feel more of him there. Sonic licked Jet's cock until he got it into his mouth and sucked on it.

"AH! S-Sonic!" Jet had moaned as Sonic wraps his tongue around Jet's cock making Jet sliver from that as it moves up and down on his cock. Sonic removed his mouth and tongue from Jet's cock and moved one finger to Jet's butt hole where he slowly enters one in making Jet moan in pain a bit. Sonic waited until Jet got use to his finger before he trust in and out of him as Jet moans from it and Sonic puts his tongue inside of Jet's mouth again to keep him from seeing the second finger go inside of him as Sonic moves both at the same time with each one at a different angel. Jet moans so loud at that that he broke the kiss and had laid his head on Sonic's chest as he keeps moaning as Sonic adds the third and final finger in to stretch him more to fit inside of Jet. Sonic had moved the fingers out of Jet before he moved Jet on his back and placed himself at Jet's butt hole as he trusted inside of Jet fast so he won't hurt Jet as he let's him get use to him.

"S-S-S-Sonic." Jet moans as he moves his hips to tell Sonic to move before Sonic started to trust in and out in a rapid speed, hitting the sweet spot inside of Jet every time. Jet was moaning none stop as Sonic keeps trusting in and out of Jet, but what Jet didn't see coming was Sonic holds him close to his chest, but not to close where Jet wouldn't be able to breath.

"S-Sonic?" Jet asked confused by what Sonic is doing holding him like this, but Sonic didn't answer before he started to trust again. Jet moaned again at the new angel that Sonic is trusting in with as he holds onto Sonic moaning like crazy and Sonic likes it as he licks Jet's check before increasing his trusts. Sonic was panting as as keeps trusting into Jet in a more rapid speed as Jet holds onto Sonic tighter to keep from having to be held by Sonic's hand with his head hanging over Sonic's hand. Jet cummed on to his and Sonic's chests before Sonic cummed inside of Jet making his stomach bulged up as Sonic slowly brings Jet to the ground and Jet's stomach as still getting bigger from all the cum inside of him. Sonic pulls out of Jet before the cum comes spilling out of Jet's butt hole with Jet panting while watching his stomach go back to normal.

"Never...ever...do...that...again, Sonic." Jet says as he starts to get really sleepy as Sonic cleans him and Jet of cum before holding Jet close to his chest to sleep.

"Deal." Sonic says before falling asleep with a semi sleep Jet in his hold as Jet nods at that before falling asleep himself.

'I wonder if I got pregnant? Na, I can't get pregnant...unless I'm like Sonic then I'll get pregnant.' Jet thought before he fall asleep, but what Jet doesn't know is: He is like Sonic and he did get pregnant.

* * *

Annie: And that's chapter five

Unknown character: Damnnanit, Annie. Are you trying to kill Jet here?

Jet and Sonic: Who are you?!

Annie: Uh? Why are you here when you have no name yet?

Unknown character: I figure it would be a good idea.

Annie: Fine, but you AND your sister must behave or else and I really mean it by or else.

Unknown character: Right plus I saw how angry you can get with your laptop which sort of scares me.

Annie: Things keep popping up on the scene when I was looking at something.

Jet and Sonic: Since when it the new enemy twins?

Annie: I just thought of it. Ja Ne.


	6. Getting the cure Meeting Lai and Lei

Annie: Chapter six.

Sonic: Oh, fuck.

Jet: You can say that again. This chapter is going to be hard to handle.

Annie: Hey! *Chases after Sonic ad Jet with a sword in her hand*

Shadow: Enjoy the chapter. Better get Knuckles to stop her or else Sonic and Jet will be dead before the story is finish.

Warning in this story: Male-pregnantness, swearing, fights, blood, lemon, yaoi

* * *

Month four...

Sonic and Jet woke up before anyone else as they do they're rotting they do everyday. Sonic has four to five months left before he gives birth and the cure is almost done, so Sonic won't be a werehog anymore. Jet knows the children he is carrying would be werehogs or werehawks. Jet was scared for the werehawk one and Sonic told him the cure could work for them, just have to get their blood to make it. Shadow and Tails were working their asses off trying to complete the last part of the cure of Sonic and Tails poured to much of Shadow's blood into the cure. Shadow found out as Tails keep mumbling about "Shadow getting angry at me! Why did I pour to much of Shadow's blood?! What to do?!" and Shadow had calmed the panicking fox down before kissing him on the forehead.

"Calm down. I'm not angry at you since both of us didn't know how much of my blood is needed for the cure, so don't panic about it. O.K?" Shadow told Tails as the fox nods his head before curling into Shadow's hold. Knuckles and Rouge are expecting double twins making Knuckles faint on the spot which made Rouge laugh before the mansion shakes from something landing in front of the place.

"What the chaos?!" Shadow said as everyone runs outside and saw a titan sized robot with two adults inside it smirking down at Sonic.

"well, well, well, look at what we got here." A male said as he smirks at Sonic.

"Isn't it little baby Sonic." Sonic was angry that the female for calling him 'little baby Sonic' when he hates it.

"What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked, somewhat calm, before the two spook at the same time.

"To finish what we started by turning you into a full werehog and make you rape female hedgehogs to have werehog cubs!" Both said at the same time making Sonic angrier and Jet angry at them for thinking they can do that.

"One thing: Sonic is gay." shadow said making the two adults shocked.

"Gay?! We'll make him forget that and then we're finish the werehog cruse!" both shouted before attacking, but Shadow and Knuckles defeated them before they got close to Sonic. Both got away and shouted out that they will come back for Sonic. Jet, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow including Rouge didn't like that and they turn to Sonic who is at the door before he went inside. Jet finds him in their room with a angry look on his face and he doesn't look like he wants to talk about the two they saw.

"Sonic. Sonic, we need to talk. If they come back, then they will find out about the babies and kill them. We let that happen." Jet told Sonic as sonic looks at Jet's face and Jet saw rages in Sonic's eyes.

"Lia and Lei, or as they call themselves in front of other people: Mary and Mark, won't stop until I'm with them again. Like the last twenty times they got me before they managed to get the werehog cruse inside me." Sonic said before Jet hugs Sonic to calm him down.

"I won't let them go near you, even if I have to give up my life to do it." Jet said as Sonic was shocked by what Jet said and knew he would do it. Shadow and Tails got the cure finished fast cause shadow's blood had finished the cure rapidly somehow and Dr. Paul has made Shadow and Sonic siblings before Tails had poured Shadow's blood into the cure. Sonic is cured and now they know how to cure the were cruse for any can of were cruse. Through out the last four to five months of Sonic and Tails pregnancy, Shadow hid of Tails as Tails keep trying to drill himself inside of Shadow while Sonic and Jet watch the show as Shadow tries to keep a horny Tails from topping him. Even Knuckles and Rouge came to enjoy the show and Rouge made a big bowl of popcorn to share with everyone. Let's just say...Shadow was angry at them, but he needed to keep his eyes on Tails to keep him topping him.

* * *

Annie: The new enemy is named and there is code names thanks to yasha012 for the names.

Lia and Lei: Finally got a name!

Annie: Sorry that I couldn't give you a name. I couldn't think of a name.

Eggman: Ja Ne. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Annie: Looks like Eggman is still evil as ever.


	7. Finally the babies have came

Annie: Chapter seven.

Knuckles and Shadow: Oh, fuck.

Rouge and Tails: You can say that again.

Annie: Hey! *Chases after Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and Rouge with a zapper in her hand*

Sonic and Jet: Enjoy the chapter. Better get Lai and Lei to stop her or else those guys will be dead before the story is finish.

Warning in this story: Male-pregnantness, swearing, fights, blood, lemon, yaoi

* * *

Sonic was the first on to have a C-cut done before Tails as Sonic is in pain and it was because the babies were moving around to much. After four hours, all the four babies are out and are crying for their parents, through Jet was shocked by a blue hawk making Sonic laugh at Jet's shock face, before Dr. Paul gave them to Sonic. Jet was sitting down with his oldest son that is a silver hedgehog with silver eyes, which confused both Sonic and Jet and looks to Dr. Paul for answers.

"Could be that mixing some of Shadow's blood, could of done that since we had done it when he was pregnant." Dr. Paul said as both Sonic and Jet accepted the answer, but test show that the silver hedgehog had the silver color that came from not only a silver hedgehog grand-father from Sonic's side of the family, but also got the silver color from a silver hawk great-great grand-father from Jet's side of the family. Both Sonic and Jet were shocked from this as they never knew of this, but Sonic never knew his family.

"I think we should call him...Silver." Jet said as Sonic looks at him.

"I like it. Silver the hedgehog." Sonic said as he smiles at Silver whom is baby noises as if he was laughing. Sonic named the green hawk, Jet Jr making Jet shocked before he kissed Sonic fast making Sonic smile. Knuckles named the other hedgehog, Chaos making Sonic threading to kill Knuckles if h thinks he can name one of his children Chaos and Knuckles hid behind Shadow making the hedgehog a bit scared of being killed for protecting Knuckles. Tails thought of Aura or Aurora for the female hedgehog and Rouge thought that if Sonic or Jet choose the same name, the other name could be for the female hawk. Sonic and Jet had choose to name the female hedgehog Aurora and the female hawk Aura making the girls happy as they giggle at their parents. Tails was next for the C-cut and had six babies: two hedgehogs and four foxes making Shadow happy to be a father. One of the foxes looks alike like Shadow with the fur being black and red while one of the hedgehogs look alike like Tails with yellow fur and white at the tips of the ears and tail. One of the foxes is like Tails, but he has nine tails making Tails worry about him being bullied because of it like it had happen to him before when he was young. Shadow had named a male fox, that is the nine tail fox's twin brother, Tails Jr and Tails named a hedgehog after Shadow and a female hedgehog Maria making Shadow really happy to have one of his children named after his friend. The others were named: Jake (Male, Fox), Jill (Female, Fox) and Mana (Male, Fox, nine tails) making everyone smile at them and Dr. Paul was happy that Tails has a family of his own. It was tough for the two new families as Sonic and Tails had to breast feed them and also eat more than they should making Knuckles, Jet and Shadow go get more food to look after them.

* * *

Annie: I'm making this chapter short until I can think of more ideas for the story and what the enemy can do. Ja Ne.


End file.
